


Day 78

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly John's POV, then a bit of Sherlock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 78

"Connie Prince, fifty-four. She had one of those make-over shows on the telly. Did you see it?"

"No."

"Very popular. She was going places."

"Not any more. So: dead two days. According to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, she cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound."

Not nasty enough...

"Tetanus bacteria enters the bloodstream – good night Vienna."

"I suppose..."

Hmmmm...something...off

"Something’s wrong with this picture. "

"Eh?"

"Can’t be as simple as it seems, otherwise the bomber wouldn’t be directing us towards it. Something’s wrong."

"John...."

"Mmmm?"

"The cut on her hand: it’s deep; would have bled a lot, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But the wound’s clean – very clean, and fresh."

"How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?"

"Eight, maybe ten days..."

It was made later...god...his eyes...breathe, deep breath..

"The cut was made later."

"After she was dead?"

"Must have been. The only question is, how did the tetanus enter the dead woman’s system?"

"You want to help, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Connie Prince’s background – family history, everything. Give me data."

"Right."

 

"There’s something else that we haven’t thought of."

Maybe you haven't...

"Is there?"

"Yes. Why is he doing this, the bomber?"

He's bored...terribly bored out of his mind...

"If this woman’s death was suspicious, why point it out?"

"Good Thhamaritan."

"...who press-gangs suicide bombers?"

"Bad Samaritan..."

"I’m – I’m serious, Sherlock. Listen: I’m cutting you slack here; I’m trusting you – but out there somewhere, some poor bastard’s covered in Semtex and is just waiting for you to solve the puzzle. So just tell me: what are we dealing with?"

Ahhh...Lestrade...something special...

"Something new."


End file.
